Multiple kinds of medical suture needles having optimum shapes corresponding to the target suture sections are provided. Among them is a medical suture needle constituted by a sharp point and a cutting blade part continuing from the sharp point, wherein the cutting blade part has a triangular cross-section.
A medical suture needle described in Patent Document 1, for example, has a first cutting blade part, a second cutting blade part, and a third cutting blade part formed in a cutting blade component having a triangular cross-section. The first cutting blade part has side blades on either side of the peripheral surface formed as cutting blades, without a cutting blade formed on an apex. The second cutting blade part has a first recess part formed through parallel translation of slanted surfaces on either side of the peripheral surface toward the center of the triangular shape, thereby forming side blades on either side of the peripheral surface and forming a ridge blade on the apex. Furthermore, the third cutting blade part has side blades formed on either side of the peripheral surface and a ridge blade formed on the apex with each of the cutting blades that form the second cutting blade part keeping their respective angles.
Patent Document 1 discloses that large wall thickness and high bending strength can be obtained even when blade angles formed by the side blades and the ridge blade are made relatively small, and that the third cutting blade part can be formed continuing to the needle tip in a sharp state even when blade angles formed by the side blades and the ridge blade is made relatively small due to a second recess part, thereby providing high insertion property.
Moreover, reduction of resistance (improvement of insertion property) when passing the medical surgical needle through tissue, so as to reduce fatigue of the doctor when performing a suture operation is desired. In response to such desire, a medical suture needle called a cobra head shape where the size of the cutting blade part is larger than degree of thickness of the body part is provided.